The great curry eating compeitition
by Komodo Dragon
Summary: Gibari and Reblys are arguing again. Who can finish a whole bowl of super hot curry? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. Please let me know what you think, and whether I should continue or not. I really appreciate reviews-but please by nice and no flames. Thanks! This may contain some mild spoilers for those who haven't finished the game-so beware.

Disclaimer: I don't own baten kaitos, but I really wish I did.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The great curry eating contest 

"How are you coping back their Savyna?" Anna asked, coming into the small kitchen to take a break. Ever since she had decided to start to turn her tavern into a restaurant, it had been flourishing, mostly because of Savyna's cooking skills. The two woman had gone into a partnership a couple of years back, Anna as the waitress and manager, and Savyna as the main chef.

"Alright, though I could do with a break. We're nearly out of sea bream. Where's Gibari with the new haul?" Savyna admitted, leaning against the wall to relax.

"I haven't seen him, or Reblys either, come to that. Those two are probably busy arguing to hard to concentrate on the fishing." Anna sighed.

"Heh." Savyna allowed a faint trace of a smile to come to her face. Just then, the door burst open, and the two in question swaggered in, dragging several large fish fillets behind them. Dumping them at Savyna's feet, Gibari beamed at her.

"There you go, the biggest fish I could find. These guys are whoppers alright. Reblys couldn't hold on to most of his." He bragged.

"Ha, you wish. I saw you let that teeny sunfish get away-a true fisherman would have managed it with ease." Reblys replied with a snort.

"What was that? This from the man who couldn't even reel in a lunar starfish? Just face that I'm a better fisherman, and I'll go easy on you next time." Gibari taunted.

"Oh give me a break." Reblys rolled his eyes and turned away. "Hey Anna, I'm starving, how about some food for the workers?"

"Yeah, sounds good, how about a little something, eh Savyna?" Gibari agreed. "I'm so hungry I could eat a pow!"

"No way. A weakling like you couldn't eat his way through a sea bream. Now me on the other hand, I could eat a prancer, and still have space left." Reblys sneered.

"That's enough boys, break it up, you'll get rid of our customers, yelling like that. Go and take a seat at the tables and I'll be with you in a sec." Anna instructed. She collapsed in a chair as the men, still arguing loudly, made their way outside.

"Some things never change." Savyna observed drily.

"And I guess I wouldn't really want them too, immature as they may be." Anna smiled, lost in memories, before standing up again with a sigh. "I better go, they'll be other late arrivals coming soon two. Do you need any more supplies?"

"I'll be fine." Savyna stood up too, stretching slightly as Anna walked outside. As the door opened, she heard some furious yelling which sounded a lot like Reblys.

"What do you mean, I can't eat spicy food!" Curiousity brought her closer, as she heard Gibari laugh.

"I'm just pointing out that you can't hold strong flavours." He said smugly. "I of course have a stomach of iron."

"No way! How dare you question my stomach? I'll show you." Reblys sounded furious. "Anna!" He bellowed at the red head the other side of the restaurant. Sighing, the woman made her way over.

"What do you want Reblys?" She sounded weary.

"I want a curry, as spicy as you can get it." He demanded.

"I'll have one too, only make sure it's spicier than his." Gibari interrupted with a grin.

"Two extra hot curries, coming up." Anna rolled her eyes, making her way back to the kitchen. Quickly, Savyna drew away from the door as the older woman entered.

"Gibari and Reblys want…" She started, but was cut off.

"Two spicy curries. I heard." Savyna replied, Anna grinned.

"Hard not too." She said, turning back to go. "Do me a favour Savyna, will you?" She suddenly called back. "I could do with a laugh." She nodded towards the extra spicy paprika hot sauce, and Savyna grew a smirk, nodding, as Anna left again. She took the paprika bottle from the shelf, a gleam in her eye. A notice on the bottom of the bottle read. "Caution-use no more than a teaspoon at a time, exceedingly strong." The gleam grew.

"We'll see about that." She muttered to herself, hearing another yell of anger coming from the dining hall. This was going to be fun.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Please review. Thanks everyone.

Next chapter:

Savyna and Anna would never get caught up in something as stupid as a curry competition. Or would they? And will the guys be able to manage the extra spicy curry?


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, I got reviews! Thanks so much to **Crazygirl306 **and **Luv2game **for the great reviews, and here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Baten Kaitos 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Here you go boys." Anna hid a grin as she set the curries in front of the two angry fishermen, along with a large jug of water.

"Thanks Anna." Gibari smiled at her, and pushed the water towards Reblys. "You'll need this more than me." He smirked.

"Ha! You great big-headed lug. I'll show you." Reblys promised, grabbing his fork. Gibari imitated him. As one they dug into their curries, and shoved a huge portion into their mouths. Almost immediately the spices began to take effect. Savyna couldn't stop a small chuckle from escaping as she watched Gibari's eyes water, and Reblys start to sweat.

"That's a good curry. Not too mild, just the way I like it." Reblys managed to get out, swallowing the last of the curry with effort.

"You said it. In fact, I don't think I'll need this water at all." Gibari motioned to the jug, dabbing at his eyes.

"Ha! Water's for wimps." Agreed Reblys, trying to wipe his forehead without Gibari noticing. Gibari carefully placed a little more curry in his mouth, and looked with longing at the water jug lying nearby. His tongue felt as if it was on fire, and he was sure the roof of his mouth was covered in blisters. _But that old windbag will go before me. _He thought to himself with satisfaction, and dug his fork into the curry once more.

Reblys felt his throat burn, and his hands twitched towards the water jug before he could restrain himself. He noticed Gibari watching him with smugness, and his gaze hardened. _That lug will be giving up anytime now. There's no way he can defeat me. _He reckoned, and spooned in another chunk of meat, fighting the urge to choke and gag. Barely breaking eye contact, the men kept eating, un-aware of the two women watching with glee from their viewpoint in the kitchen doorway.

"Savyna, just how much spice did you put in there?" Anna asked delightedly.

"A bit." She replied noncommittally, glancing rather guiltily at the now half empty bottle.

"Those two really are ridiculous." Anna laughed. "Gibari should just learn that Reblys is stronger than he is." The smile froze on Savyna's lips, and her eyes narrowed.

"Perhaps I'm wrong. I was just under the impression that Gibari always was the tougher of the two." She answered.

"Well I'm afraid you're mistaken." Anna still looked friendly and smiling on the surface, but there was an edge to her tone that wasn't there before. "I grew up with Reblys, and he is certainly better at almost everything than Gibari."

"Hn." Savyna was quiet for a few moments, and Anna smiled triumphantly, until she delivered a parting shot.

"Then how come it was Gibari that saved the world, not Reblys? He just stayed here, the coward."

"And I suppose that means I'm a coward too?" Anna seemed to swell with anger. Suddenly, surprising Savyna and herself, she slammed a bag of gold onto the table.

"I _bet _you that Reblys will win this contest, just to prove to you he truly is the stronger." She said angrily.

"We'll see." Savyna replied, adding her own money to the pile, and glaring at Anna. With that, she walked out the kitchen, on the pretense of checking everyone had enough to drink. Heading to the table where Gibari and Reblys were still fighting and arguing, she bent low.

"Gibari, win this, and I'll go on a date with you." She whispered quietly. He brightened visibly.

"No worries Savyna. This guy's going to crack any second now. He's bitten off more than he can chew." And laughing loudly at his own terrible joke, he stuffed more curry in his mouth, ignoring the pain. Savyna smirked as she walked past an inquisitive Anna. No one messed with Lady Death.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry if I made Savyna a little ooc, I did the best I could. Please review. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

3 more reviews! Yay! Thank you guys, and please keep reviewing. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will own Baten Kaitos-but I do own my OC Mattimus.

Review responses:

**Crazygirl306: **Thank you so much for reviewing again-you've reviewed all my chapters in both stories so far, and I really appreciate it. I love your story, can't wait for the next update.

**Luv2game: **Thanks for reviewing again, I'm relieved you didn't think she was too out of character. Gibari and Savyna are my second favourite pairing two (after Ayme and Folon of course ) so no worries, he is definitely 'her man' in this fic!

WildBlackWolf and Viva: Glad you think it's interesting, hope you like this chapter too, and thanks for the review! 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I don't believe it." Anna said in disbelief.

"Pretty impressive, ain't it." Gibari beamed, looking at his empty bowl with pride.

"Ha! Took you long enough, you great big lug. I finished way before you did." Reblys boasted, pushing the bowl towards Anna, so that she could see that it, two was empty.

"Well, I guess it was a tie." Anna looked mildly relieved-at least this way, they could all hopefully forget about it, and stop being so foolish. Gibari, however, had other ideas.

"Are you kidding? I'm just getting started. I'm nowhere near full yet. Anna, another bowl of the same please, and add some spice this time. I could barely feel the other curry's flavor." He grinned with pride, as Savyna smirked from the kitchen.

"What?" exclaimed Anna and Reblys in unison.

"If you get another curry-you're paying for it this time." Anna warned him, disbelief reflecting in her eyes. There was no way that he could beat Reblys-she'd never be able to look Savyna in the eyes again. The shame would just be too much. Gibari wavered slightly, throat still burning from the last lot, but decided that the price would be a small thing if it meant taking Savyna out on a date. He intended to give her the time of her life, and was already planning it in the back of his mind. He chuckled with glee as he thought of the time they were going to have, and nodded firmly. Anna's eyes narrowed.

"Very well. Two curries then." She said firmly. Reblys looked at his bulging stomach, and hesitated.

"I don't think I'll waste my money on such a pathetic contest. I've got better things to do with my time, unlike some people." He decided to back out as gracefully as he could.

"Nonsense Reblys." Anna snapped briskly. Bending down to his ear, she whispered. "If you win this, I'll dump Mattimus." That, she thought with satisfaction, killed two birds with one stone. She had been getting annoyed at Mattimus and his annoying stalking ways for a while now, and this way she could put the blame on Reblys. At the same time, she could make sure she proved to Savyna that she knew who the stronger of the two guys were-Reblys loathed the other fisherman with a deep hatred, Savyna and Gibari were both convinced it was jealously, though he did his best to deny it. There was no way he'd give up now. She smiled brightly as Reblys hastily agreed, and Gibari, frowning, looked slightly apprehensive.

_Thought so. It's all bluff. _She thought to herself. Savyna was watching her with naked suspicion and anger in her eyes. She suspected something. But there was nothing that she could do about it, Anna decided, before she froze on the spot. _Savyna's the one making the curries. She could easily cheat, and slip some extra spice in Reblys. So that's her game eh? Well, two can play at that. _With that, she strode into the kitchens.

"2 more curries." She informed Savyna, pretending that she didn't know the purple haired woman had been listening all along.

"Right." Savyna nodded, starting immediately to prepare the ingredients. She frowned as Anna took a seat opposite her, watching her every move. After about 15 minutes of this, she grew annoyed.

"Are you going to continue to act this childish while the curry is being prepared?" She asked in her usual deadpan voice.

"I'm just taking a break. No need to get all spiky with me." Anna looked offended, but failed to hide the smug look on her face. Savyna sighed.

"I wasn't going to cheat you know. You're being ridicules about this." Savyna stated calmly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Anna said loftily. "My job is difficult you know, running up and down non-stop. I know yours is all fun and games, but some of us have to actually work."

"You are attempting to change the subject to try and anger me. How pathetic. I can see right through it." Savyna sounded amused as Anna's eyes flashed. Just then, they both looked to the restaurant as a fist fight was started between two of the fisherman, both of whom had drunk far too much alcohol.

"Anna, go sort it out. Doing your job is more important than this stupid argument, and you know it." Savyna ordered.

"Why don't you go. I'm tired." Anna snapped. Savyna glared at her.

"I'm doing my job." She spat. "I suggest you start to do yours." Anna growled, but then there was a sound of glass breaking, and she rushed outside, to where Gibari and Reblys were already trying to settle everyone down. Savyna grinned as she took a sideways glance at the spice bottle. It could be fun, although she had said she wouldn't cheat. Should she? In a flash, her mind was made up, a smile on her face.

Anna looked angry as she entered the kitchen, and saw two curries waiting for her.

"The one on the left is Gibari's, the right one is Reblys's." Instructed Savyna.

"What does it matter, aren't they the same?" Anna inquired, eyes narrowed.

"I happen to know the two have slightly different tastes. I merely flavoured it to their liking." Explained Savyna.

"Well maybe I'll mix it up. You don't mind, do you?" If Anna was expecting anger, she was disappointed. The former Lady Death didn't flinch, expression never changing.

"Do as you wish." She shrugged.

"Fine." Anna took the plates, and started to make her way outside, before suddenly halting. "Or maybe this is a bluff. Maybe you want me to switch them round deliberately. Well I'm not falling for it." She started stalking forward again as Savyna rolled her eyes. As she reached the table where the men were waiting impatiently, she hesitated. Which one was the spicier? Was Savyna bluffing or double bluffing? What should she do?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

What's Anna going to do, and how long will Gibari and Reblys be able to keep this up? Review and I'll tell you . Please let me know what you think. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone, sorry it took me a while to update-school just started, so I've been kind of busy. But enough of me making pathetic excuses. On with the fic!

Disclaimer: Once again, don't, and never will own Baten Kaitos. But I do own Mattimus, and Mandy. (You'll be meeting her later)

Review responses:

**Coalar Lee Drake: **Hooray, a new reader! Thanks so much for the great reviews. Yay! I love cheesecake!

**WildBlackWolf and Viva: **Thanks for the review!

**Luv2game: **I hope you're spelling it right, because that's how I spell it two! XD You're right by the way, someone will be giving up either in this chapter or the next (haven't figured out which yet). But who? Read and find out!

**Crazygirl306: **Thanks for the review, hope you like the chapter

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What's wrong Anna?" Gibari asked, seeing her hesitate.

"Yeah, you're looking kind of weird. You feeling alright?" Reblys examined her closely. She snapped out of it, putting both plates on the table with a decisive clash, and promptly started dividing the meals in half with Reblys's knife.

"Uhhhh, Anna? What's going on?" Gibari looked suspicous.

"Well, I decided, since the curries are slightly different flavours, you boys just might want to try a bit of both, to make it more interesting." Anna chirped hurriedly, emptying two of the halves onto the other plates, and setting them in front of the men. "Here you go, enjoy, won't you." She smiled as she saw the jug of water still untouched, and reached out her hand. "Maybe I should just take this, seeing as it's being un-used and all."

"NO!" The cry came from both sides of the table at once. Gibari cleared his throat awkwardly.

"You never know when you're going to get thirsty, right?" He defended himself. Reblys stuffed a large amount of curry in his mouth, and nearly coughed it back up again unwillingly, before managing to compose himself, and swallow, as Anna strolled off again.

"Go easy there Reblys. If you start choking on a too big hunk of meat, don't look to me to rescue ya." Gibari cautioned.

"Ha. Just because you eat like a grandmother doesn't mean we all have too." Proclaimed Reblys, continuing to shovel it in, and doing his best to ignore the burning that started at his tongue, and trailed all down his neck. Gibari growled.

"You think I can't eat fast? I'll show you just what I'm made of." He grabbed his own fork, and started spooning in his own curry as quickly as he could, quickly turning a cry of pain into a cough as it burned his tongue. The curry rapidly started disappearing as the two men glared at each other, neither breaking contact. One of them was going down.

"Those boys." Anna remarked. "Reblys looks like one of those pufferfish with his cheeks all bulging like that." She heard a snigger behind her, and saw Savyna also watching with amusement dancing in her eyes. They caught each others eyes unintentionally, and Anna let forth a chuckle, before they both started laughing (well, Anna laughing, and Savyna smiling, which counts as a laugh from her), breaking the ice between them.

"How long do you think they'll last?" Savyna asked, coming forward.

"Hard to say." Anna confessed. She shot a look at Savyna. "Did you spice one curry more than the other?"

"No." The violet haired woman answered, before the faintest traces of a grin appeared on her face. "Although it was amusing watching you try to figure out what I'd done." Anna looked offended, before laughing again.

"I was acting a bit foolish. Actually Savyna, I have a small confession to make." She admitted, looking embarrassed. "I bribed Reblys to make sure he won. It wasn't fair, and I apologize."

"Don't." Savyna advised her. "You're not the only one."

"You mean you did too?" Anna looked surprised, then grinned as Savyna nodded. "So what did you say? I told Reblys I'd break up with Mattimus."

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Savyna asked, thinking of the bumbling, but generally nice fisherman."

"Well I had to get rid of him somehow, didn't I?" Anna chuckled. "So, come on, what did you tell Gibari?"

"That'd I go on a date with him." Savyna shrugged nonchalently as Anna looked amused.

"If Gibari win's this, you may regret that. He's not exactly the most romantic I know."

"Perhaps you're right. Guess we'll find out. If he wins that is." Just then, they were interrupted at a loud clanging noise, as a fisherman stumbled into the kitchen, banging into a table, and bringing a pile of plates crashing to the floor with him. Anna rolled her eyes as he staggered up again, a bunch of withered looking roses clutched tightly in his hand.

"Hi Anna!" He exclaimed. Although Mattimus was the same age as Reblys, he acted like a 10 year old, and rather looked like one too, with a round, boyish face, and large blue eyes. His lank blonde hair hung down to his shoulders, and was tangled and uncared for. Anna faked a smile.

"Hey Mattimus, what are you doing here? You know the kitchen is for staff members only." She pointed out rather sharply. Of course Mattimus didn't take the hint.

"I wanted to surprise you!" He beamed, coming forward, and knocking a saucepan of the stove as he did so.

"I can sort it out." Savyna moved forward, clearing up the plates on the floor, and disappearing out the kitchen, giving the couple some privacy.

"Well, you surprised me." Anna started nudging him towards the door. "Let's meet up again sometime. It was nice talking to you."

"Wait!" He protested, handing her the roses. "I got these for you. Do you like them?" She took them gingerly.

"Thanks." She said, feeling slightly guilty. "How have you been?"

"Oh just great! I caught a huge fish today, it must have weighed 90 pounds!" He instantly launched into a story, and Anna hid a smile as she listened to him exaggerate hugely, about his ferocious battle with this fish, with all the other fisherman cheering him on. Eventually he finished, and beamed at her. "So." He concluded. "To celebrate, I'm cooking dinner for you tomorrow. I've been asking Mandy for advice-and I reckon I can handle fish and chips. Sound good?"

"Great." Anna lied, the guilt in her stomach increasing. If Reblys won, then that would be the time she'd have to dump him. She suddenly realized she didn't want too, at least not like that. "I'll see you tomorrow then, OK? I have work to do now."

"Sure. Don't worry, everything will be perfect." He assured her, backing out and nearly knocking a chair over, but just managing to recover. Rather embarrassed, he left, Reblys glaring at him with every step he took, and Anna gave a sigh of relief. She didn't want Reblys too win anymore, that was for sure.

"I can help Savyna encourage Gibari." She decided. "That way they can go out on a date, and I won't have too worry about dumping Mattimus, at least, not just yet." Mind made up, she started to walk out the door, only to have Savyna enter.

"Savyna." She smiled, the younger woman tilting her head in acknowledgement. Taking a deep breath, Anna blurted it out. "I've changed my mind, I've decided I want Gibari to win-so maybe we can work together?"

"Oh." Was Savyna's only response. "That's a shame."

"Huh? Why?" Anna looked surprised.

"It's quite simple. I'm afraid my mind has changed as well." She explained.

"You mean now you want Reblys to win?" Anna exclaimed, as Savyna nodded. She collapsed into a chair, giving a great sigh.

"It seems we're on opposite sides once again." Observed Savyna. Anna looked at her, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Perhaps not." She realized.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

What's Anna got up her sleeve? Find out in the next chapter. Please, please review and tell me what you think, I really appreciate it. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people! Wow-15 reviews, that's so great! Thanks too everyone who reviewed, I love you guys, and here's the next chapter.

Review responses:

**Coalar Lee Drake: **Thanks for the review! I love curry-it's my favorite food ever-but I'm not a big fan of super spicy curry. Wahoo! You're the first person on here to tell me I

rock! Thank you! XD

**Luv2game: **I'm so sorry, I forgot the bit explaining why Savyna didn't want Gibari to win in the last chapter! (_Bangs head on wall repeatedly). _Major apologies, and I'll fit it in the beginning of this chapter. She does have a good reason, I promise! Thanks for the review!

**Crazygirl306: **Thanks for the review, glad you think it's interesting!

**WildBlackWolf and Viva: **Thanks for the review!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What do you mean?" Savyna raised an eyebrow fractionally. "There's no way I'd ever support Gibari now, so unless you've changed your mind again…"

"Just why are you so against Gibari winning anyway?" Anna asked. "You were all for it before."

"It's quite simple." The violet haired woman explained, taking a seat. "I was cleaning up the table behind Gibari when I heard the two of them talking."

_Flashback:_

"_Yep, I got a feeling that me and Savyna will be going out anytime now." Gibari bragged confidently. Savyna instinctively crouched slightly lower, interested despite herself. _

"_Oh yeah? So where you taking her then?" Reblys snorted as he saw Gibari shrug. "If you're taking her out for the first time, it has to be really special you know. Otherwise she won't go out again." _

"_I know that." Gibari defended himself. "I just have to decide what would be best." _

"_How about fishing?" Reblys suggested. "You can't go wrong with fishing."_

"_Maybe you're right." Gibari nodded, as Savyna turned slightly pale. "But do you think it's romantic enough. Maybe I should just go to a nice restaurant or something instead, you know, get her some flowers." She sighed in relief at his idea, and started to move away, then froze as she heard Reblys voice again. _

"_Are you kidding? You can't do that stuff, it'll be suicide!" He exclaimed. "Listen, Savyna doesn't want that stupid cheesy unoriginal stuff, ya lug. You gotta take her somewhere exciting, that you can both enjoy. Why don't you forget the flowers, take her out on your boat for a days fishing, and then give her the biggest catch of the day. She'll be thrilled.". _

"_You really think that's what she'd like?" Gibari sounded doubtful. _

"_Trust me, I know all about what women like." Reblys promised. "I have way more experience with the cherries then you ever will."_

"_Cherries?" Gibari looked baffled. "What are you talking about now?"_

"_I looked it up in a book." Reblys said proudly. "It's a romantic way of saying Lady." Gibari's expression suddenly cleared and he burst into laughter. "Oh, you mean Cherie, Reblys. Your accent is terrible." _

"_Shuddup!" Reblys growled loudly, before taking a deep breath. "So, you following my advice or not."_

"_Well, I guess you're right. Like you said, you can't go wrong with fishing." Gibari shrugged. "And Savyna doesn't really seem the romantic type anyway." Savyna slowly backed away, before standing up and going to the kitchen. There was no way she was ever going on that date with Gibari. It sounded terrible!_

_End flashback:_

"You poor thing." Sympathized Anna. "I see you're problem. But it seems my idea will work after all. If you don't want Gibari to win, and I don't want Reblys to win, it's simple. All we have to do is stop either from winning, and make it a draw."

"Interesting idea, but I fail to see how we can break those two from a contest. It's never happened yet." Savyna said skeptically. Anna grinned.

"Nah, it's easy. All we need is a little…diversion." She chuckled.

"And what do you have in mind?" Savyna looked alarmed as Anna went too a cupboard and pulled out a packet of matches.

"I'll do the curtains, you start on the tables." She beamed.

"Anna!" Savyna exclaimed.

"What? As long as we're careful everything will go just fine, we'll only loose these disgusting curtains, and maybe a few tables and chairs." Anna persuaded. "Besides, I always wanted to set fire to this place, it sounds so fun." Savyna looked rather worriedly at her friend.

"You're being foolish." She said firmly. "We're not setting fire to this place, and that's final."

"Awww." Anna pouted. "Fine, enjoy your fishing trip with Gibari."

"I didn't say that." Savyna answered. "I just have a safer plan we should try first."

"OK, we'll try yours first." Anna agreed grudgingly. "But I'm still putting these matches nearby."

"Whatever." Savyna beckoned her closer. "Now here's my idea."

"Ow! My leg!" Anna screamed as loudly as she could, while banging together several pots and pans, and winking at Savyna. While not as fun as setting fire to the place, it was still enjoyable lying on the floor and wailing, a change from her usual dull life. Sure enough, in mere seconds Reblys had come bursting in, followed by Gibari, and several other curious and friendly fishermen.

"Anna! What the hell happened?" Reblys cried, kneeling by her.

"I tripped and banged my leg, and now I don't think I can walk properly." Anna moaned, thoroughly enjoying the attention as the fisherman crowded round.

"OK, back of people." Gibari shouldered his way through. "Just you leave it to Reblys and me Anna. We'll take you to the shop and get some healing magnus for ya."

"Be careful." Warned Savyna, her usual dead-pan expression revealing nothing. "You'll need to go slowly, and make sure she isn't bumped around too much."

"We know what to do." Reblys growled at her, as he slung an arm around her shoulders, and gently lifted her up. Anna groaned in pain.

"It hurts." She cried. As slowly as he could, the fisher-man carried her to the kitchen entrance. Just then, there was a gasp, and a startled cry.

"Anna, what the hell are you doing?" She turned with horror, and saw Mattimus standing at the open doorway, eyes wide and trembling.

"Mattimus, wait, it's not what it looks like." She started. The fisherman didn't hang around to listen, turning and running straight out the door. Anna got up, ignoring the cries of shock and surprise from around her, and ran after him, as Savyna put her head in her hands back in the kitchen. Everything had gone wrong.

"Mattimus!" Yelled Anna. "Mattimus." It was no use. He was gone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the others, I've been suffering from the dreaded writers block. Sincerest apologies, and please review anyway.

Au revoir!


End file.
